I Cross My Heart
by Excillian
Summary: Ron proposed to Hermione, and the two vow that even death won't part them. A short, sweet fic about everlasting love. Kind of fluffy. Please RR


****

I Cross My Heart

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the song "I Cross my Heart". They are the properties of JK Rowling and George Strait and their affiliates respectively. 

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, the blue sky clear above and the lake shimmering in the distance. The sound of laughter was in the air as students raced to and fro across the green grass, determined to enjoy every minute of their last day at school. It should have been a fun, relaxful day, but Ronald Weasley felt anything but relaxed.

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from pacing as he waited for Hermione, was was supposed to meet him in their special spot by the lake shore. It was their favorite meeting place, somewhere they went to be alone and just talk. Or, on occasion, make out. Ron loved the very sight of it, from the tall oak tree that shaded the ground, to the spectacular view of the lake in front of them. When he was there with Hermione, the place was the closest he had ever come to heaven.

But right now, he felt like he was stuck in Purgatory. He'd asked Hermione to meet him there at 4 o'clock sharp, and it was already 4:30 now. He had something important to ask her; something exciting, and nerve-wracking, and terrifying all at once. But he was fast loosing all of the courage he had managed to work up. If she didn't get here soon, he was afraid he wouldn't have the guts to continue with his plan. 

A movement from the castle caught his attention, and he glanced up just in time to see the door swing open, and a beautiful young girl step out. Long, wavy chesnut hair was let loose to flow over her shoulders, and her robe had been replaced by Muggle clothes for the day: loose blue jeans hugged her hips and a casual white tank-top completed the outfit. 

In Ron's mind, Hermione had never looked so beautiful. She could have walked straight off the pages of one of those fashion magazines. The bushy-haired, plain-faced, buck-toothed little girl had grown up to be pure eye-candy. And Ron had been the lucky man who got the privelege of naming her his "girlfriend". 

But that wasn't the only reason Ron loved Hermione, of course. Beauty wasn't everything. Hermione was also, smart, and kind, and funny, and...and...just wonderful. There was no other way to describe her. Take all of that, and stir in the face of an angel and puppy-dog brown eyes, and you had a deadly combination. There wasn't another girl in Hogwarts that could match her. At least, Ron didn't think so.

Hermione was moving closer now, and she waved when she spotted Ron looking at her. "Sorry I'm late, she called, Proffessor McGonagall spotted me in the hall and was determined to convince me to take the open position as the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year. Naturally, I declined."

Ron grinned, some of his tension abating at Hermione's easy, relaxed manner. "Naturally." 

Hermione smiled back, taking his hand to lead him behind some bushes that grew on the side of their "special spot" and kept them from being seen from the castle. 

"Now," she said, once they were safely out of sight, "what did you have to talk to me about?" 

She hadn't released his hand, and the suggestive way she was leaning against him made Ron's blood grow warm.

Without thinking, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Actually, I've forgotten." 

He leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione pulled away and slapped him lightly on the arm, laughter in her voice. "You have not. _You _just want to kiss me first." 

Ron smirked. "And what's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it- normally," Hermione stated, one hand propped on her hip. "But right now I am insanely curious to discover what you so "urgently" needed to speak to me about."

Ron licked his lips, all his apprehension flooding back suddenly in a wave that left him weak and trembling. He walked to the trunk of the tree and sat down so that she wouldn't see his knees shaking. 

Hermione followed, and took her customary spot beside him. The expression on her face showed that she was more intrigiuged than ever. "Come on, out with it."

Ron took a deep breath. This was it. The moment he'd been alternately looking forward to and dreading for the past few months. The moment of truth.

That was when he realized that she was sitting beside him, not standing like she needed to be. 

"Umm, actually, 'Mione, I need you to stand up."

"What for?" Hermione asked suspiciously, not making any move to stand.

Ron sighed. "Please, Hermione, just do it." His blue eyes pleaded with her.

"Alright..." Hermione got to her feet.

Ron relaxed a little, his lips curved in a small smile. _Now _he could ask her. 

Getting to his knees in front of her, Ron took her hand in his and looked up. Confused brown eyes met his, and Ron felt a rush of love fill him. This was right. This was how it was supposed to be. 

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

Our love is unconditional 

We knew it from the start

I see it your eyes

You can feel it from my heart

From here on after

Let's stay the way we are right now

And share all the love and laughter

That a lifetime will allow

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Yes! Yes! Yes! She screamed the word silently, even as her eyes widened and her face paled with shock. How could she possibly give him any other answer. It went against everything she felt in her heart and soul. 

But Hermione wasn't given to saying the first thing that came to mind. She always thought about her answer before she spoke. And this time was no different. 

Is this real? Her mind wondered. _Can it possibly be true? _Her heart leaped with excitement at the fact that Ron had asked her to marry him, but her natural caution made her doubt her own feelings. 

She was silent a long time. Then, "Are you sure?"

Ron blinked, confused. That wasn't exactly the answer he'd been expecting. "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked."

Hermione bit her lip hard and a red stain crept up her neck. "Oh." She glanced away for a moment, still silent.

Ron felt his heart skip a beat. She was going to say no, he just knew it...

But when Hermione turned back to face him, she was wearing the biggest, brightest, most goofy smile Ron had ever seen. And she was laughing. "Yes. I'll marry you. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried, dropping to her knees and throwing her arms around him as she said the words she had wanted to say to begin with. 

Ron hugged her back, turning his head to kiss her cheek. That was when he noticed the damp trail of tears running down her face. He pulled back, alarmed.

"Hermione, you're crying."

Hermione laughed harder, and more tears fell from her eyes. "I can't help it."

Ron frowned. "You're not upset, are you?" It was the first time in his life that he'd ever seen anyone laugh and cry at the same time, and he wasn't exactly sure what to think.

"No!" Hermione assured him, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. "I'm exactly the opposite." She smiled at the confusion still evident in his eyes. "I'm happy, Ron. I'm more than happy. I'm thrilled."

"Oh," Ron said, his smile slowly returning, though he still didn't quite understand. "Good."

Hermione shook her head helplessly, laughing again as she placed a hand on each side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cross my heart

And promise to

Give all I've got to give

To make all your dreams come true

In all the world

You'll never find

A love as true as mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long while later, the two of them leaned against the trunk of the tree, Hermione's head resting comfortably on Ron's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her, and together they watched the sun over the lake. Ron had never felt so happily content in all his life. She had said yes. Hermione had said yes. She was going to be his wife!

"I love you, 'Mione," he whispered against her hair as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

He wasn't sure she had heard him until a moment later she whispered back. "I love you to, Ron. I always will." 

***********************************

__

One month later.....

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take Hermione Granger as your beloved wife, to have and to hold...." 

Ron heard the words through a haze of pure joy. It was finally happening. The day had really come. One month ago, Hermione had consented to marry him, and now, the dream he'd had for so long was finally coming true.

It was a miracle, really. 

No, _she _was a miracle. Ron had never yet found anyone else like her in the world, and he knew he never would. Hermione was the one girl who made him feel like anything was possible. That fairytales were real. She made him whole. And after today, he would have a liftetime to return the favor, to make her life as wonderful as she made his. It would be his first priority.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You will always be the miracle

That makes my life complete

As long as there's still breath in me

I'll make yours just as sweet

As we look into the future 

It's as far as we can see

So let's make each tomorrow

Be the best that it can be

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She stood directly across from him, more radiant than ever in a traditional white wedding gown with flowers in her hair and a sparkle in her eye. She smile was like sunshine on the stormiest of days, and Ron felt like he might explode from pure happiness. Just looking at her brought a big, goofy grin to his face. 

"I do." 

The minister turned to Hermione, and began repeating the words to her. 

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and...."

Hermione's eyes never left his as she replied. "I do." 

Her voice was calm, clear, and strangely confident, leaving no one present in doubt of the love the two shared, if anyone had doubted it before anyway. 

The minister began concluding the ceremony, and Ron waited impatiently for the final words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Taking a deep breath, Ron lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her gently, but with more passion than he'd ever realized he possessed. 

Hermione was up to the challenge though, and kissed him back just as thoroughly. 

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cross my heart

And promise to

Give all I've got to give

To make all your dreams come true

In all the world

You'll never find

A love as true as mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, Hermione leaned in close. "Ron, promise me that nothing will ever part us, okay?"

Ron laughed good-naturedly. "I thought I just did. Or did you miss the whole 'til death do us part' bit?"

"No, but that's what I'm talking about. He said 'til death do us part'. But, Ron, I don't think even death could keep us apart. Do you?"

Ron's face grew solemn. "Not a chance, Hermione." 

Hermione, smiled. "You promise?" 

"Cross my heart."

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And if along the way we find a day

It starts the storm

You've got the promise of my love

To keep you warm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

A/N: Well, that's the story. I hope you all liked it, please let me know in a review! 


End file.
